Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting Credits
Opening Credits * Starring: Bill Cosby with Ray Charles and Plácido Domingo, Shola Lynch, John Williams III, Joan Ganz Cooney * Also Starring: Rhea Perlman, Danny DeVito, Mara Wilson, Brian Levinson, Pam Ferris, Jean Speegle Howard, Embeth Davidtz * "Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting" Cast * Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Fred Garbo, Caroll Spinney, Loretta Long, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Fran Brill, Camille Bonora, Judy Sladky, Martin Robinson, Bryant Young, The Children of Sesame Street with David Rudman, Linda Bove, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson with Pam Arciero, Bill McCutcheon, Alison Bartlett, Northern Calloway and Kermit Love, Chet O'Brien, Noel MacNeal Dedication Screen * This program is dedicated to Joe Raposo Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Jim Henson, Karen Crommie * Produced by: Diana Birkenfield and Whitney Green * Directed by: Peter Harris and Robert Fuest * Written by: Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss * Story by: Nicholas Kazan and Robin Swicord * Film Editor: Paul Preuss * Assistant Film Editors: Gary Weimberg, Catherine Ryan * Music Composed and Directed by: Joe Raposo * Casting by: Reuben Cannon & Associates * 2nd Unit Director: Danny DeVito * Associate Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Music Producer: Danny Epstein * Additional Music and Conducted by: David Newman * Orchestration: Larry Wilcox, Alexander Janko * Music Recordists: Bruce Botnick, Robert Fernandez * Supervising Music Editor: Tom Villano * Music Editor: James J. George * Assistant Music Editor: Mark W. Ryan * Scoring Consultant: Krystyna Newman * Musicians: J.J. Holiday · Guitar, James Thatcher · French Horn * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus * Choir Directors: Bob Singleton, Larry Haron * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphics/Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Tina Zeno * Assistant Art Director: Vance Lorenzini * Associate Art Director: Bob Phillips * Digital Animation: MetroLight Studios * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Marianna Åström-De Fina * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Scenic Design & Speciality Props: Max Cooksey * Unit Production Manager: Whitney Green * Staging Consultant: Anita Mann * Gaffers: Tom McGrath, Keith Mason * Production Artist: Andy Luckey * Production Supervisor: Betsy Magruder * Production Manager: Ritamarie Peruggi * Script Supervisor: Kisuna Jacobsen * Director of Photography: David Crommie * 1st Assistant Director: Stephen Lofano * 2nd Assistant Director: L. Dean Jones, Jr. * Associate Director: David Gumpel * Muppet Workshop: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormack, * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Best Boy: Joe Crowley * Key Grip: Dennis Pope * Electrician: Bill Pelkey * Property Master: Paul Dal Porto * Wardrobe: Barbara Kassal * Make-Up: Don LePage * Transportation: Jacqueline Travers * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Production Assistant: Michele Thibeault * Assistant to Danny DeVito: Brian Rosenberg * Production Accountant: Judy Bauer * Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting * Camera: Jan d'Alquen * 1st Assistant Camera: Joseph Ward * Sound Editor: Vivien Gilliam * Re-Recordist: Luther Green * Sound Mixer: David MacMillan * Boom Operator: Stephen E. Powell * Videotape Editors: Arden Rynew, Mike S. Gavaldon * Telecine Operator: Ted Schelling * Catering: Tony Kerum Food Service * for the Children's Television Workshop ** Executive Producers: Dulcy Singer, Jon Stone ** Special Projects Producer: Nina Elias ** Producer: Lisa Simon ** Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow ** Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman ** Performance Director: Penny Wilson ** Music Associate: Dave Conner ** Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane P. Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. ** Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp ** Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Rose Riggins ** Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Chuck Vinson, Frank Comito ** Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway ** Floor Manager: Francesco Reidy ** Production Assistants: Eric Andrews, Pat Nugent, Jennie Zoikowski, David Blacker, Mary Foster, Angela C. Santomero, Cher Jung, Ruth E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch ** Assistants to the Producers: Danette DeSena ** Child Talent Coordinator: Carol D. Mayes ** Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses ** Script Assistant: Linda Bain ** Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard ** Choreographer: Gillian Lynne ** Electricians: Ed Tindall, Alf Zammit, John Boyd ** Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh ** Lighting Designer: John Rook ** Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow ** Technical Director: Ralph Mensch ** Sound Effects: Dick Maitland ** Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester ** Post Audio: Jim Czak ** Video: Joseph Prewitt, Susan Noll ** Re-Recording Mixer: Frank Morrone ** Cameras: Les Leibowitz, Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll ** Vision Mixer: Neil Guy ** Videotape Editors: Peter Armstrong, Evamarie Keller ** Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl ** Make-Up: Lee Halls ** Hair Stylist: Karen Specht ** Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova ** Stagehands: Craig Evans ** Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. ** Researchers: Daniel R. Anderson, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha Williams, Ellen Schecter, Amy Laura Dombro, Laura Brown, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Herb Ginsburg ** Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez ** Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. ** Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. ** Vice President for Production: Al Hyslop * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1989 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1989 Muppets, Inc. · All rights reserved. Closing Logos * Jim Henson Productions Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Lionsgate Home Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment Category:Cinedigm Entertainment Group Category:NBC Category:Project Peacock Category:Sony Wonder Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Warner Home Video Category:Jersey Films Category:TriStar Television Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Jim Henson Home Entertainment